A Twisted Happy Ever After
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Bella & Jacob succeeded in taking down Voturi but they made him into the most heinous enemy who now threatens Swans & everyone in the organization. Bella's husband and the King, Edward & their newly made framily(friends/family)are also in the line of fire. Can the multiple sets of "Mr.&Mrs. Smith"s and Swans stop Volturi before he rounds up other victims like himself? Sequel to ATF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 20

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella."_

_"Dad?"_

_"I need you."_

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking behind me but Jacob was busy and everyone was having a great time.

_"Volturi escaped and he's wreaking havoc in the underground. I know you and Jacob are finally getting a break but I need my best agents to be part of the team."_

"What's wrong?" said Edward. He stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder, he must have noticed my scrunched eyebrows. I must have looked like a gasping fish.

"Uh…"

_"Maybe you should tell the rest of them"_ he said, having heard them from the phone. We all had great hearing and night vision. I turned to make it more obvious that I was trying to get his attention, Jacob's.

What made us great partners was that we could get the messages from each other's facial expressions like written messages. We could also work with just memory and imagination, no visual. He put his drink down and came right over. That got everyone's attention.

"Mmmrgh…" I really didn't want to, I didn't want to ruin today. _Damn Voturi..._

"I don't think-I mean it wouldn't work with me and Jacob well he doesn't know about Jacob and I being partners but he's seen me with him and he knows about me. How would it even work?" I rattled off quickly looking into Jacob's eyes; He looked into mine reading what I was organizing my head. I knew full well everyone was seeing a glimpse of how we worked together.

_"We'll set up makeovers for you both. Are you in?"_ I cocked an eyebrow. Jacob smirked.

"I was kinda getting restless. Adrenaline withdrawal is annoying," he said looking at everyone. I sighed, looking at Edward. I knew he understood what was going on. We never told them how things worked though; We kept it secret.

"Bella, what. Is. Going on..." Edward demanded.

I kept pumping my leg. It was my responsibility and my duty to Swans, my dad and our colleges even if I was retired. It was important that Swans continued so everyone chipped in if they were needed. On the other hand, as Queen and Edward's wife, I felt like I was abandoning everyone and we were family.

_"Bella?"_ Dad pulled me out of my head. I groaned.

"Urgh! I'm thinking!" Edward has never seen this side of me.

_"Bella, this involves them too. They have to know."_

"Mmrgh…" I grabbed Jacob's shirt and pulled him out of the room with me.

"Edward let them go, this isn't any of our business…" I heard Jasper say. I held the phone between our ears.

"Hey boss!"

_"Jacob, the pampered life doing it for ya?"_

"Enh, I was never high maintenance."

"The dealio dad…"

_"As I'm sure you know, Volturi's got a temper. After Bella succeeded and was able to continue life, Volturi decided to end us the way we ended him, after an over the top tantrum I might add."_

"End Swans?" The gears spun fast.

_"By outing us out-"_

"The past jobs we did, the past people we took down will come after us…"

_"That's why we need all of our agents."_

**AN: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Swans we were family. When we lost one we all showed up one way or the other. Volturi daring to go after us all at once, setting us up to be hunted down, broken apart by the enemies we made…this was personal.

"What do you need us to do." Jake and I said in unison.

_"Your first job is where you are…but we're gonna need some help from surprising additions…"_ We looked at each other.

"Who?"

_"Go back in there, put me on speaker phone and I'll introduce you."_ It never took me long to ge things.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

_"Special Agent Swan."_

"Point Bevy Swan." I gritted.

"Keep in mind…that I don't agree with this at and it's _not_ a good idea!" I say loudly, storming back in. I put him on speaker phone, stomped to the table, set it down and flopped into the couch, arms and legs crossed.

_"Duly noted."_ Jacob came in more calmly, gestured to everyone to take a seat and sat down himself.

"You got the floor."

_"Thank you Gearhead Black. Rosalie Hale the allure, Alice Brandon the crawler, Emmett McCarty the Hitter, Jasper Whitlock the behavior analyst, and Edward Cullen the charmer."_ everyone looked at each other confusedly, then us. I sighed.

"Rosalie's a natural, Alice is small enough but she requires an intensity course, Emmett's been trained, Jasper's an expert, and Edward…he doesn't even have to do anything." I said uncomfortably giving my speculation.

"Allures, they lure the…" I tried to find a nice word for it.

"...other person to where we need them, more often than not a trap; Specialists can pick-pocket, Charmers are the male equivalent. Crawlers do just that, crawl…through vents, tunnels, and any type of burrow. Hitters…they take down any physical resistance. Behavior analysts work with the Cheif of Operations who give out orders-" Jacob cleared his throat.

"Aaand Gearheads, or Hackers are the door openers. They can get access to digital blueprints, bank accounts, international and national affairs, as well as intercept phone calls, video feed, make fake ID's, open vaults or key pad doors all without being on the field. They stake out in a van except when it's key pads. Cheesy, I know."

"We're the overlords of cyberspace and the grid…" Jake said proudly.

"Lastly, the engineers. They make our rides fast and silent, bullet proof and they hook up jewelry or any form of attire with cameras, sounds, and make weapons out of them. I once used a pearl necklace as handcuffs."

"What do _you_ do," asked Edward.

"I'm a Special Agent. I'm an allurer with a masters in multiple martial arts, small enough to crawl, with a sixth sense. I can sense someone's intentions, it's wierd. I work closely with the assaigned behavioral analyst to figure out what the underlying intentions are, then I either change the plan and stick it out. The rest take my lead."

"Bella's the boss, since I'm her eyes I'm her right flank. Behavioral Analysts are the left."

"Everyone works in the field, except Gearheads and BAs."

"So Special Agents can do everything? You don't need multiple people in the team?" Emmett questioned.

"If it's a small job all that's needed is an SA, and a G. If the person is a little complicated, a BA . If it's the _job_ that's complicated just the first two, but that's all. My father, Point Bevy Swan, is the person that assigns the jobs and builds a team according to it's needs."

_"Don't under sell yourself Bella. You know you've done the bigest jobs with just a Gearhead since you were seven."_

"What?!"

"Egh…You know I don't brag…Jacob and I are prodigies. Jake was a mastermind at a young age and I just took to it fast."

"Oh my god…" they were all horrified.

"What? It's a family business. I was an only child, I _liked_ being a real super hero and all of the other kids that my dad recruited were kids with talents that were straying from the right path. We try to do good all around."

_"Now that you've been distinguished, you're job will be to get yourselves out of there and settle in our doubles. I have no doubts that you will be used against each other. Bella, anyone could be used to lure you in and vice versa. The doubles will kep everything running smoothly so no one notices you're gone and they'll surveille the kingdom for us. Here's the plan…"_

**AN: Liked the new information on Swans? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all went to our rooms to pack the bare necessities like tight black clothing, dresses, heels and make up. Edward of course noticed the odd list.

"I'm guessing this is for the luring…?"

"These are my weapons."

"Is there anything else an allure does?" I stopped stuffing my suitcase. Edward had a black, shiny stiletto in his hand.

"I never slept with anyone. I never kissed anyone. It's all just a tease…okay?"

"No." He said curtly; I sighed. "When you tease me-"

"I don't aim for that when I tease _them_. I aim to make them think I'm interested in them so I can ruin them from their side. We're a clean, decent organization alright? Trust me. If you can trust me with your life than you can trust that I'm telling you the truth."

"I do, I do trust you it's just…it bothers me that you've done this and from a young age-"

"Geez Edward! I started out as an undercover agent, doubling for a kidnapping target or acting as someone's kid so I can get into the vents! My father didn't put me into anything until I told him I was ready. He knew I was but he waited for me to say so."

"I wasn't assuming your father-I'm just wondering where your mother is, if you had a childhood…"

"I…did you?"

"It's different."

"No it's not. And my mother bowed out when I was a kid. Swans is Charlie's main focus, it has to be; He's responsible for almost a hundred people that are spread across the globe. My mother wanted a normal life. I believe in my father's cause and ambition so I decided to stay with him."

"Do you talk to her?"

"We never have contact with outside people. If Jacob and I hadn't gotten attached, we would've made up a story, say we'd keep in touch but we'd never hear or see each other again. My mother signed a contract before she retired from the agency so we don't need to check on her if she blabbed about our training or anything else important. Of course…I still love her."

"Then why were you contacted? You said you retired?"

"I'm the nearest agent and I'm the best. I know you don't like this but it's for everyone's safety and I'm including the citizens of our kingdom." I kissed him quickly.

"Now get packing, I'm going to do check on everyone else."

**AN: Yay! MR. AND MRS. Cullen! Or are they…? Read carefully and you'll get it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I led them in a single file to the ghost car waiting for us up front. We were all dressed as we usually did, my outfit was a white suit with a pencil skirt and frills on the jacket. The girls wore something similar and the men wore suits. Getting to the car, another ghost car drives up. They all watched as look alikes with appropriate clothes got out.

"Who are _they_?"

"We be the calvary."

"Angela!" I quickly took her into a hug.

"Now that I have the chance to see you, you have go fly with the flock."

"I missed you too. These guys are the agents who will stand in for us so no one notices we're missing. Using the photos I sent from my cellphone, close matches were found. These are Angela Weber, Katie Marshal, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Conner and Ashton Martin. They're all Special Agents."

"It's an honor to serve the Royal family." said Angie respectfully and they all bowed.

"We are extremely grateful for what you're doing for us and our kingdom." Edward expressed, everyone smiled politely. They nodded.

"We only ask that you don't worry. Charlie Swan assigned us himself so rest assured you are in good hands."

"We know, we trust Charlie."

"Must be cool being related to Point Bevy." poked Tyler. Everyone in our society were patriotic about Swans. Yeah, we're large enough to be a society.

"It's an honor."

"I wish we could hang out…" I said to her wistfully.

"Duty calls and you're busy being Queen and moonlighting...Is there anything the legendary Swans can't do?"

"Please you're a Swan yourself."

"I swear there's something in the bloodline." inputs Mike.

"With dedication men! We have to go but maybe we'll be in touch."

"No worries B, I know you can hold your own."

"Likewise." I stepped back and gestured to the others to get into the car. I saluted them by stabbing my heart with my fist. It meant "I will lay down my life for you." They did the same before they waved us off.

* * *

Jacob drove us to an undisturbed area on the coast where a large boat and two helicopter escorts waited to take us to the docks of the nearest country where we dove into cars that took us to the international airport of that coutry and flew to an unmapped island off the east coast of America.

Since the kingdom is independant and unmapped, no one recognized us as the Royal family. They gave us room and special treatment because we_ looked_ important.

"You did this all the time?" moaned Rosalie.

"It's awesome!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Sometimes it's worse. Once I had to cross the Saharra desert with a camel caravan that imported goods and a safari car, take a plane to Egypt, and another to the Motherland _with_ three delays. How are you doing?" I asked Edward who sat next to me on the plane.

"I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I just don't like not having a plan or being able to do something…I'm trying to figure out a way we could have avoided this."

"We couldn't have. Volturi was out of our hands. We trusted that the jail would be able to take him and he figured a way out. Angela and her team are investigating that but your job, and everyone else's job, is to keep calm and let _us_ handle it."

"Cut off my dick and balls while you're at it." My eyes widened.

"Edward…Charlie, Jacob and I have to handle this ourselves. Now's not the time to put to put you through apprenticeship."

"What are you saying?"

"I meant that you'll be able to do something but we have to get there first."

**AN: Did she _really_ meant that? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We touched down on the private landing strip on the island in half the time that it would have taken on a regular plane. Everyone was tense; I'd forgotten that they never left the kingdom before and they were almost past the edge.

"Uh…everybody? I know it's going to be different here but we'll do our best to make sure you're comfortable despite the slight predicament we're in."

"Slight?" Jasper said incredulously.

"Jasper you're a psycologist, help yourself and the others. You will be safe, everyone is assigned a body guard, even me and Jacob. Now you're not expected to do anything but keeping the freak outs to a minimum will be extremely helpful. I don't want to worry you but keep in mind we're on multiple hit lists so everything is to be taken seriously and orders followed to the letter, it's imperative. Jacob and I are still the goofballs you know, we just act different…here…eh-shall we?"

Colleagues wearing black with a black swan over their hearts marched up and stood infront of the pilots' door.

"Seth, Jared, Paul, Leah and Rebecca?!"

"Special Agent Swan." I was so happy they graduated. When I left they were trainning for the test. The job at the island took a whole month. I started taking out out the suitcases.

"Alright Alice?" Rebecca took her bag, wrapped her arm around her and led her down the stairs. Everyone else grabbed their luggage silently and I backed off, letting them say their names to each other and get led away.

_Relax girl they'll loosen up and understand how we function…_But frankly I started feeling that I really didn't want them here so I was drilling them like I did my past operation teams. I wanted to control them so I could keep them away from me as far as I can. The old me.

I followed behind and stalked to the front at the bottom of the stairs. A girl that was standing there started to run after me to catch up to me.

"Here's are the details on what's happened so far:" I took the folder and opened it immediately. Jacob noticed what was handed to me and ran to my right flank.

"We recieved word that Volturi escaped and according to the surveillance tapes, only an hour after he disappeared from the view of the security cameras-"

"More than enough time to take a boat or fly to eigther Africa or Italy." I noticed the time stamps on the corner of the pictures. I was staring too long at Volturi in a yellow jumpsuit so I flipped to the other page.

"Uh…the police followed protocol. They deployed helicopters-"

"It would have masked the sound of his getaway." I kept skimming through the notes of said protocol.

"eh…Charlie reviewed it and it isn't detailed enough to have caught him let alone found him."

"Agreed. Who found his cell empty?"

"When the gaurds were doing the evening rounds-"

"Inside job. It's the only way he could have gotten out without setting off any alarms, buying them a half hour until the evening rounds and since the police only checked the outer perimeter and widened their search later, they had already gone away with it." I flipped to the notes and times of Volturi's activity during his stay.

"I looked at the security system myself and tweaked it a little for our sake. I'm the man, I'm good at what I do. This wasn't an inside job, it was a whole operation." Jacob said. I shook my head at what I was reading.

"This is bullshit. Aro didn't play nice with me, but apparently he's different with other people…"

"From there we got pictures of the license plates of the car but the number leads to a different car."

"They intercepted the database."

"Meaning they can park wherever the hell they want and the police wouldn't find anyhing suspicious."

After years of working together, I understood the logistics of what Jacob can do but I couldn't master the basics of hacking yet. He was training me in case of an emergency but I wasn't very good.

"Were tech able to get anything using facial recognition?"

"They made sure to not look directly at the cameras. They tried to piece his face, any of the faces, but no dice."

"Multiple men but only one visited him." I flipped to stills of them. I shook my head.

"They're all wearing the same thing, these are his goons. I thought we got everyone on the island. Unless…there's a whole sytem, like how there's a larger, nearby team above us."

"You should run it by him. You know he only consults with you and Jacob."

"Great minds think alike." I said with a smile.

Dad, jacob and I were a team sometimes, the immediate family were a team, Jacob was an honorary Swan; Dad was the mastermind behind the con jobs were we got the enemy to do business with us and double crossed them. He made the plans, and orchestrated everything in our favor.

"Anything else?" That was it for the file.

"He's told everyone in the field to keep an eye out for anything, incase they catch his other goons or any ties to anything else. That's why there's nothing else in there."

"And he leaves his men in the slammer. What an asshole…" I held the folder out to her and took my hand back when she took.

"And one more thing. Charlie wants all of you in his conference room." she dropped the bomb on me when we stalked into the back of the building. I watched everyone step in and look above them to see how many flights of steps there were.

There were multiple conference rooms in the building. It was for when teams brainstormed a plan together. Charlie didn't use his personal conference for that. It was used to consult important clients, like Edward's parents. Question was, why were we asked to meet him there? It was my understanding that we were working together.

**AN: Review please, I work hard and hardly ever not work.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh-guys, I know you must be tired but-"

"Just do what you would normally do." Edward said. They looked at me with matching calm eyes, making them look like duplicates. It was odd._  
_

"To Point Bevy's conference room."

We went on to the elevator, custom made to lift thousands of pounds at once, and went up to the center.

"The building is a 3,028 by 9,500 meters cylinder made up of bullet proof materials. It's glass, metal, woodened and concrete in some places. In the center is a black tube with my dad's office in the middle, surrounded by the standard conference rooms, and the Mother computer built inside it. Our physical training facilities were in the basement that's lined with fitness equipment.

The foyer, security, processors and waiting area is the first floor. The second floor are forensics who do face reconstruction, experiment to find out what weapons were used...CSI stuff I guess. Three are the innovators and engineers, four is the testing field. Gearheads, leaders, BAs work together in their conference rooms on the sixth floor prior to deployment. On the field they communicate through coms, the ear buds Jake and I have. With these babies you can be in contact with each other even if the building has a system programmed to cancel transmission. We have very high tech stuff.

The seventh floor is indoor artillerary training; there's outdoor trainning within the perimeter. Floors eight to fifteen are dorms with a sound proof exterior. The eigth is reserved for the teachers, veterans with experience and training here including my dad. The rest is ours.

Everyone has their own room, there's communal showers but they're divided and they have their own shower curtains. Dad had all of our rooms switched with the male and female groups that lived in the fourteenth floor so we're all living together. He knnows there's couples so couples are on the left side and agents are on the right. Now to meet with Point Bevy Swan…" I actually said all that in the five minutes it took waiting for the elevator, going up to the sixth floor, and walking to Point Bevy's doorstep. I knocked before entering, respecting his space. We weren't animalistic to each other.

"Sir,"

"Bella." he came to hug me as the others filled n the room.

"Hey Dad." I laughed. We pulled apart, shared a smile, and turned to our guests.

"Dad, this is Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward."

"My pleasure…your majesty."

"Sir."

"Seriously guys? I know you haven't talked besides that awkward conversation after our engagement but we're _family_…"

"Anyway, I'm sorry we couldn't meet better instances but such is our life. Sit," he said completely ignoring me.

I immediately went for dad's right side and Jacob his left. The couples paired off on either side, their bodyguards facing them, leaving Edward to sit next to Jacob facing an empty seat.

"I hope we get to know each other but we'll get to that later. _Now_…"

**AN: I wrote 6 chapters in one day so I'll be coming up with more, one chapter at a time. I hope you're enjoying it! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now…" dad turned to me. I swiveled in my chair, back and forth, only looking at the black table.

"Based on what's on file it was an inside job coated with an outside team. It explains the mystery visitor from visitation and how he got out half hour before the evening rounds and that's enough time for him to run. But we don't have visual of the coast or a location of the outside men so we don't know how he left, in which direction he went, where their headquarters is, or have a clue in where to begin to look!" I got agitated and growled the rest, trying to keep my voice down.

"Bella-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, we had him and he got away. I never had to do a sequel before."

It really bothered me that the job wasn't done and over. The fact that he was now threateneing my family, the agency, and everyone who worked here solely to make a difference.

"I checked the surveillance and security systems myself and added a little somethin' somethin' to his cell which leads us to believe that they have hacker on their side."

"I'm willing to bet that they have what we have. There's nothing wrong with overestimating-"

"Because then we are prepared for everything." Jacob and I said in unison.

"But who did they get to join them…?" I swung my legs over the arm rest of my chair and swung like that.

"Beats me." Dad got up from his chair and stopped it.

"As you know I put everyone on the field on alert. On your way over I got tipped off about the next meet up." I sat correctly in my seat.

"Ooh is it a gala?!"

"In San Francisco. And it's big; Even you can't do it alone. This is where we enlist the help of the other pens in the room."

"You have to be kidding."

"Pens?" Edward asked.

"Females." I asnwered. "Dad, they aren't-"

"You're going to."

"Train them?!" I looked at Alice and Rosalie. Alice wa tiny and she barely said a word since we left. Rosalie…was taking everything in so maybe it won't be so hard. I shook my head.

"I know you're worried about their safety Bella, but with the rest of the team out there we'll be fine." So then Dad was leading this lot and infiltration. I trusted dad with my life then I can trust him with theirs.

"Alright…how long until deployment?"

"Three days."

"Roger that."

"Normally I would debrief my team on the mission but you_ have_ had a long day of travel and I think its best that you should get something to eat, rest, sleep giving you time to let it all sink in."

"That would help." Jasper stated. Everyone seemed a little relieved.

"Bella?"

"Yes sir." We got out of our seats and made a beeline for the door, the others followed suit. Usually we ate while being debriefed. The cabinets were stocked with cereal, coffee, etc and the black box in the corner was the min fridge.

"What is he talking about?" Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Suddenly Edward and Jasper were on his flanks, the girls on the sidelines, and the agents made a semi circle behind me. I had to fight the urge to flip him.

"Every now and then people from whichever few groups of mafia or dirty corporates meet up to do business or offer it to each other. These parties are a cover. Charlie heard from field players that certain people are going there; I don't know from what kind because we weren't debriefed. Our jobs are to seduce them into blabbing." He finally let go and the workers resumed their errands around us.

"You should settle in before making any decisions. No one would recognize any of you once your appearances are altered. You, Seth, Jared and Paul will be disguised as security or servers, also we pens are strong enough to take down a 200 pound man. Of course if Rosalie decides to help, I'll teach her self defense myself. Alice will be our aerial view in the vents Jasper." I added for his sake.

"Charlie will be giving us our targets based on the likes of those geezers to get them to get overly cocky and set themselves up for failure. The most dangerous will be given to us obviously." I turned and kept going towards the elevator.

I waited for them to get in by the door before pressing the button. We didn't have elevator music, just a PA system that went through the whole building so we could be told where to go if we're needed. My thoughts kept going as they usually did when I was chosen for a job. I realized I didn't meet my dad's successor; I'd have to talk to him about it.

When the doors opened, we faced a living room and the kitchen behind it.

"Through that door are your rooms. If you need anything, just knock." I said pointing to the left.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge; Mi casa es su casa." said Seth. The guys immediately went to play some video games.

"No way, the fifth Call of Duty?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You play?" called Jared.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed. I think Emmett will be fine.

"Great…" Rosalie mumbled.

"I'll make something warm for us to drink." and Jasper was already on psychiatrist mode so I wasn't worried about him. Alice followed him.

"I moved in all your things myself, exactly the way it was downstairs."

"Thanks Lee."

"Sure. Hey Rebecca,-"

"This way." I said to Edward. Our bags were leaned against the doors, telling us exactly which one was ours.

"Uh…It's going to be different than our room in the palace…" I warned him.

"I know." I nodded to myself and opened myself completely to him.

**AN: Review! Who's excited to find out what her room is like?!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My old room was painted green but because we were switched the walls were beige. But everything in my old room was in their place in this room. There were pictures of me performing my tests and wearing my badges at graduation. In some I was in black cartwheeling through moving lasers, or target practice with our custom made guns. The rest were of successes with past teams; Jake and I were in all of them with an orange soda on the desk. It recorded our lives from our first job up until now. The last one was of all of us the day I returned after the shooting.

Edward looked at that one and moved to the left, to the first. I was wearing a dirty white summer dress and standing between two SAs that could pass for my parents.

"You're adorable."

"Thanks."

On the dresser were more personal things. I had the old fashioned set of a comb, brush and mirror that mom gave me and brushed my hair with. I never used it myself since she left. My dad gave me weapons I could keep, my signatures, as gifts for each successful mission. He also bought me souvenirs from the places we went to for vacation or my birthday. The pictures showed what we did.

"My dad gave me an amazing childhood. I rode horses, drove a plane, boat, car underage, and learned about everyone else's jobs. This was in Alaska; We went lobster catching with the local fisherman who supplied it to the restaurants."

He picked up the one picture I had with Renee.

"That's my mom. We were at a family barbecue; Her side of the family."

"You don't have more?" I shook me head.

"She left me this one; She took the rest."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to keep what she could while she made a new life. I hope she isn't alone and as happy as possible." I walked away to start unpacking. I put his clothes on the left side of the dresser and mine on the right. The clothes we wore were on the innovators floor. They were cutsom made to hide small weapons and stretch enough for combat.

"This _is_ really different from the palace. But the walls almost match." I threw the suitcases underneath the bed and started stripping to change into my tight black t-shirt, leggings, and zip-up ankle boots. I undid my up-do and wore it loose like I always did.

"There's a few sets of the same thing on your side. You should probably change; It's always casual here." I mussed my hair, massaging my sore scalp.

"Yeah okay."

"I'm gonna get pizza. By the smell it's ready to eat." I left him the room and went to take said pizza out of the oven.

"I swear to god she's half bloodhound." Paul said from the couch. I laughed. I took out the three square pizzas and started to cut them.

"Do you think they'll eat this?" asked Rebecca.

"We ate take out once a week…over there." she laughed, more relaxed about what we had to offer. I made a Big Mac out of three slices and made my way to the door, accidentaly bumping into Edward. The uniform looked weird on him. I mean he looked good in anything but ...

"I'm going to talk to my Dad. Stay and have dinner; I'll be back soon."

I finished my sandwich and took a napking off the coffee bar and threw it into the trash can someone was taking away.

"Hey Dad." If someone knocked it was an agent, including me ,but if I was coming in as his daughter I didn't and he knew it was me.

"I missed you bells." he hugged me tight. I hugged tighter.

"Oh I missed you more. It's good to be home."

"I thought the palace was your home now…?"

"I live there but…I grew up _here_…"

"How's Jacob?"

"He likes it. Since he was there way before I first was, he's made it his dwelling; Of course he's the ultimate gearhead. You know he hacks into the security systems on the island for fun?" I laughed.

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Um…I guess old habits die hard…" In the following months after returning I had to learn to be Queen but I was always itching to do cartwheels and flips. I did gymnastics whenever I could get away from my new job and Edward.

"Maybe we aren't taking to normal life too well."

"But everything's okay between you and Edward?"

"The sex's good." he choked on his coffee.

"Bella!"

"I'm joking. Not about the sex but…it's…fine, I guess."

"Define 'fine'."

"Life is slow, it's been giving me anxiety."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Of course not. He doesn't know anything about this." My situation was similar to Dad's and mom's so I was thankful Dad was being there for me to give me advice.

"Where's your successor?"

"Trainning."

"Is he going to work with us?" I was trying to simulate how that would work in my mind.

"I'm not sure, it's a highly sensitive operation." I knew he was talking about the whole thing, not just our first mission.

"It would be the ultimate test…but I'm not risking it with my extended family on the line." I smiled at him.

"Do you really think he's cut out to be the Point Bevy when you retire?"

"No one will be as good as you Bells; I trained you myself." My smile faltered.

"Believe me Dad, it's been my dream to take over since I was a little girl."

"Don't worry about it. I love you Bells."

"Love you too Dad."

**AN: Mmm-hmm we'll see how this goes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Coming of Dad's office I went back to my room, imagining how it would be if I _did_ take over. Walking through these corridors I felt like I was everywhere in the world at once; I was confident, strong and I had eyes everywhere. But then again, being Queen was different and I didn't have the power to hunt down criminals and put them in jail myself. Maybe I needed more than a few months to get used to doing nothing, but I don't think I could ever let injustice continue in the world and be okay with it.

When I got in, the living room was empty but Edward sat at the counter in the kitchen.

"If everyone went to sleep you should have turned in yourself." He stood where he was.

"I was waiting for you." I got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Rule number one: Don't wait for me. We're separated on the field and when it's time to get out, you get out and we meet at the rendezvous." I took his glass and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'd never leave you." I took my earbud out and showed it to him.

"We'll never be apart."

"Did you always have that?"

"It's comforting. Let's go to bed."

* * *

The coffee makers beeped their alarms when they finished brewing at 7:00 am. All of the agents went for it and everyone else followed.

"You were right." Becca said. She took the coffee pot when I finished pouring. "They freaked out but I think they're doing better."

I smiled. Looking behind me, Alice and Rosalie were walking towards us with a resolution in their eyes.

"Sup'."

"We made a decision."

"We're gonna help you." I sipped my coffee from my mug that said 'Ammunition got expensive. No more warning shots.'

"Okay..."

"We're family, and we protect our family. We're not gonna let anyone, especially Aro, threaten our family and get away with it." The guys lined up next to them.

"I believe you Rose and I know you guys are taking this seriously. Help yourselves," I said gesturing to the coffee.

"Trainning starts now."

* * *

"Good morning," We all sat down in the same places as before except Jacob had his phone and laptop this time.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Dad pressed a button under his desk that broke the table length side in half and moved up the heads making a hexagon. This took everyone off guard and they held on to their part of the table.

"Don't worry, it's normal. Jacob, pull up the profiles of the Marcus and Caius." Jake started tying and two large tv's, back to back, sprouted from the center and multiple documents appeared on the screens ontop of each other.

"Alright, intel says that these guys will be at the gala no doubt with a ton of bodyguards. Each. This is Marcus: 6ft tall, 200 pounds and boring as hell. He's the mob boss of the Russian mafia and doesn't do any unnecessary business so it's always interesting if he's on the move. He does mostly drugs and gun trafficking.

Caius: Less than 6ft, 170 pounds so he definitely has to work hard to make up for his fallbacks. He's the mob boss of the _Italian_ mafia, trigger happy when he does business but super cocky. All we need for him is a bombshell and we'll crack him.

Aro: We _all_ know he's a dick-"

"Don't forget sleazy." I inputted.

"He's always been out for the money at whatever cost; His men and women are dispensable to him. He dabbles in everything; He lives for luxury but he kills to maintain his pride as unscathed as possible. After Swans got through with him, he has nothing, His men only stick with him out of fear,"

"Why is he headed to San Francisco too, of all places?" I asked. Dad kept drinking his coffee while we gave all of our attention to the screens. Jacob laughed, highly entertained.

"Turns out…Aro's got brothers."

"They don't look alike." said Edward.

"These guys aren't blood related, the're blood brothers. Now before you get jealous Belle, they don't like each other at all; They've always been trying to one up each other."

"Why is Aro going to them? If they're free then they aren't past jobs, and if he's going to ask them for help it sounds like it'll be a waste of time."

"This is where it gets good." he laughed. "These are the Denali sisters: Irina is the eldest, then there's Kate and Tanya. Quite the gene pool but thank god I like brunettes; These chicks are brutal. Irina does antiquities, Kate works with diamonds, and Tanya…free loader but her sisters used her to get to Marcus. They're a thing."

"I'm sorry but _where_ does it get good?" I interrupted.

"Woman I am trying to tell you so pipe down." I smirked.

"As I was saying, Tanya loves pretty things and Aro's got a lot of that. Knowing Aro..."

"No freaking way!" I was starting to get excited; Jacob was right.

"Ah? So Aro's calling favors; Tanya being his ticket to gettng Marcus to help him."

"The perks of being a mob boss' princess; You've got leverage." I said, begining to swivel in my chair again.

"Kate and Irina are similar. They like their boy toys but they use their own men so if one of our cobs can find the man, chances are they're close because the gala's at the Palace Hotel-" Jake pulled up photos of the inside.

"_Damn_…" Emmett whispered. Edward was flabbergasted and the girls were getting excited.

"Great." I groaned. The dress code was simple and classy, considering we were going in as allures we couldn't have weapons on our person.

"Posh and very roomy rooms I might add."

"We get it, their lovers will be there for sure."

"But it get's better. Irina has a favorite that Kate is currently working on stealing."

"Oh my god…" I started with a clean map and easy connections but now it's going on crack.

"And Irina doesn't take betrayal too kindly."

"So we can get Kate caught breaking the ties which will be good for us in the long run." Dad inputs, already thinking ahead. Jacob typed furiously on his keyboard.

"And since there's more than one, a cob will tip them off about which of them is shagging with who, we start a competition of who sabotages who and lessens their credibility to Irina. If we get Irina stressed enough we can run her out of the city, taking down a possible partner for Aro." I added.

"Taking out Irina, takes out Tanya leaving less opponents and possibly ruining Aro's plan but we all know that he'll be willing to do anything if they're desperate."

"We can distract him from Marcus and Caius with an allure who has a more priceless business and to get him to go with that, we send two other pens to Marcus and Cauis who'll steer them away setting up a desperate situation for him."

"Perfect Bella." Dad complimented. I swept off imaginary dust from my shoulder.

"I try."

"Alright, The Denali's are out and so are the bloodbrothers…Aro's in our hands…Jacob, use the photos we have of the outside, inside and the yard to make a 3-D model. "

"Already on it." A few more streaks and we were seeing the model. Jacob added digital blue prints of the building that showed a map of the air vents next to it.

"Beautiful, we'll use this. Bella?"

"On it." I jumped out my seat and lunged for the door, uber excited.

"C'mon guys! Not you Jasper; You're gonna watch the targets in action so you can do that behavioral analyst stuff." Everybody made their way through slowly, my guess not knowing excatly what just happened.

"I'm gonna stay here and-yeah."

"Time to sweat."

**AN: I hope this was entertaining; Have fun with the new information! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's a good thing you guys had a late breakfast." I said, walking in and pressing the "doors close" button.

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Less throw up to clean up." The doors closed and we were on our way to basement, emphasizing that I meant it.

"Everybody, start jogging. Becca you'll be working with Alice, Leah with Rosalie, Jared and Paul…don't go easy on Emmett, Seth teach Edward the basics."

"Yes ma'am!" Since I had more years of experience than the others, I was naturally the supervisor here. But I had standards; I didn't make my teammates do things I wouldn't or what I don't believe they can handle yet.

We jogged on the treadmills for a few minutes to warm up and when I got us off, they split up into the groups I put them in.

Becca coached Alice through the vents and the multiple possible set ups of offices and a plain wall without making a sound.

Jared and Paul's job was to get Emmett used to being attacked by more than one opponent that fought randomly and with weapons that can be found in the hotel plus pellet guns. The pellets were the perfect simulation of how much it hurt to get shot.

"Don't worry about guns Emmett. It's a regular get together for the big shots in town; They can't get through security with fire arms." I yelled as I cartwheeled, smoothed into a triple back flip. I paused when I notice Edward missing vital points before attacking a dummy.

"Edward you have to hit either the spleen or the liver, precisely and strongly in order to keep a man down." I returned to knocking my dummy down with a jumping side kick, followed by a regular with my right foot after going through the movement and landing. Pushing up from the crouch added to the momentum letting me take down a 200 pound dummy possibly knocking it out by the way it's head hit the ground.

After a half hour, I switched Alice with Edward, took her place, and told Emmett to have at it with the dummies. Leah was teaching Rosalie how to corner someone using her as a guinea pig so I put her in Jared's hands to learn self defense. I handed Alice to Seth so she can practice doging him in case she runs into someone on the job.

"Everybody," They all froze in place.

"You're all doing fantastic for rookies and that's coming from someone trained by Point Bevy himself. Now up to the showers."

* * *

Me and the other agents were used to the trainning so we were in and out; The others took their time. I called dibs to make the salad for lunch; I haven't used my butterfly knife in a while.

"That's one way to do it." I grinned at Edward

"It's certaintly fun." I turned to Alice and Rosalie who ran up the platform.

"Anything we can do?"

"Set the table; You're our guests, we'll do the cooking. Can you do the cucumbers while I chop these lettuce heads into piees?"

"Sure. This is a lot don't you think?"

"We're very healthy here."

Jacob and Jasper came in just in time to feast on rib eye steaks, the best of the best, baked potatoes and a mountain of salad.

"I hope you guys enjoyed that," I said getting up from my seat and started collecting the plates.

"Aw thanks Bells." mumured Emmett.

"Because you have a half hour to digest it before we go down to the innovators room to test out the new technology." I loaded the plates into the dishwasher and made my way to the door.

"Woah Bella, where are you going?" Edward stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, the other gripping all of the cloth napkins.

"Check to see if there's anything new; I've been away for almost 6 months. Relax, you'll meet me there." I couldn't help but give him a 'I'm not flying across the world, I'll be downstairs' look.

**AN: Oooh…review you guys, I've never written something as realistic as did XD I write about magic and mythological creatures so I need critics!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well if it isn't the Dynamic Duo…Ben, Eric!"

"Bella!" we group hugged.

"We heard you finished the job in San Lorenzo but you never came back…?" I sighed.

"I did finish the job…and then I got married."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe and with none other than Prince Edward."

"Your shitting me."

"Nope and turns out Aro didn't stay down like a good little boy."

"Yeah…otherwise we wouldn't be working on 'Killer Heels'."

"What?"

"We mean literally."

"These babies have platforms made of a polymer mix that's light but hard as hell. C'mon, give them a try." I took the one heel he was showing me and weighed it myself.

"Hmm." I said surprised. I took off my shoes and slipped it on. They gave the other and I put that one on too. I walked circles around the dummy they had, getting a feel of them, and butterfly kicked it's head off.

"Holy-!"

"Maybe you should try a light tap instead."

"Yeah…" I took one off and hit the back of another dummy's head. It had motion sensors in it that acted like a brain. It shut down, meaning lights out if it was an actual person.

"I'm gonna need three pairs and have you got anything for the guys?"

"We're…stumped on that. With the Denali sisters, we can't make anything to goes under their clothes. You girls are easier to invent for."

"Mmm. What else you got?"

* * *

"Alright peeps, meet your new friends. Inanimate but…they're fun. Girls: earrings you can use to pick locks, bracelets to be used as handcuffs, rings to break noses and…killer heels…" Alice and Rosalie squealed. Sure they were invented by geeks but they looked decent.

"I'm Alice, Edward's personal shopper and designer."

"Yeah we're gonna have to go back to the design."

"Uh…" At least to me.

"Great,you guys can work on that and Alice? You're in charge of wardrobe." she squealed.

"Rose, let's go put the outfits together before we design the shoes!" They ran out of the room, Becca and Leah running after them.

"Buys you guys some time." I told Ben and Eric while I got security on the phone.

"Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have authorization to go nuts. Okay boys, breath mint spray is chloroform spray just turn the neck and it switches vials; That's to get you out of a sticky situation. Watches are used for the same purpose as the girl's rings…and I'm afraid that's it."

"Please be kidding." I shook my head at Edward.

"Girls are easier to design for and there's metal detectors. We can only use pieces like jewelery that can pass the metal detectors and pat downs; These guys have to abide by that too. In these occasions they can't use guns, they have to do what I did: play pretend meaning they'll only use brute force against you. We couldn't put in extra agents before we get there because right now Aro's paranoid so he'll be checking everyone."

"That's a relief." I knew Emmett was talking about training before.

"You're being trained to do what we learned over the years in a day; You'll get it."

"Bella can we talk?" He nodded towards the floor to cieling window.

"Y-yeah sure."

"Is there something really concerning you or did you just want to go for a walk?" We walked across the the front 'yard'. Past these trees was the coast. The entire island was under our surveillance, including airspace obviously but why would he want to go any father from the building?

"No I really am concerned."

"I can't….I don't what else to say to get you to relax-"

"I'm talking about you."

"What about me."

"More specifically: Us."

"Is there something really concerning you or did you just want to go for a walk?" We walked across the the front 'yard'. Past these trees was the coast. The entire island was under our surveillance, including airspace obviously but why would he want to go any father from the building?

"No I really am concerned."

"I can't….I don't what else to say to get you to relax-"

"I'm talking about you."

"What about me."

"More specifically: Us."

"Is there something really concerning you or did you just want to go for a walk?" We walked across the the front 'yard'. Past these trees was the coast. The entire island was under our surveillance, including airspace obviously but why would he want to go any father from the building?

"No I really am concerned."

"I can't….I don't what else to say to get you to relax-"

"I'm talking about you."

"What about me."

"More specifically: Us."

**AN: So they're finally getting to it. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Is there something really concerning you or did you just want to go for a walk?" We walked across the the front 'yard'. Past these trees was the coast. The entire island was under our surveillance, including airspace obviously but why would he want to go any father from the building?

"No I really am concerned."

"About what? Because I know I explained everything to you about the upcoming mission-"

"Can you take out the ear bud if you have it?" I picked it out of my ear, Edward rolled his eyes, and I kept my hand fisted around it.

"Who else was listening?"

"Becca and Leah until training's over."

"Oh."

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Considering what I saw in your-our room I thought you and Jacob were inseperatable."

"Our minds are practically conjoined, these things are only to talk to each other." I got the feeling that I said something wrong.

"Now that's just one of the things that's bothering me; Jacob Black knows you more than I do."

"He is my partner."

"This is most of who you are…and I don't know any of it; Quite frankly it's freaking me out and the fact that you've been acting strange for weeks back in Lorenzo isn't making feel any better. I want to know what's going on in your head, what is it that's got you dodging me back home?" He stepped closer and held my head in place.

"I'm sorry…Before going back after…yeah, I signed the contracts needed in order for me to be retired just like my mom; I couldn't say anything about anything. I didn't think that mattered because I thought you didn't need to know about it.

My friends and I look like we're super close because our friendship is more than knowing each other's likes and dislikes; We've been in life or death situations where we had to trust that we'd make it out somehow and see each other later. Sometimes we had to hang on to each other to make it through, literally. And Jacob? It's his job to make sure I make it out alive; After working with each other for 22 years we'd never be the same if one of us was lost. Do you understand how this life makes it difficult to even breath without hearing the others on the line do the same?"

Edward nodded, regretting making me say something that hurt to say.

"Now imagine how hard it was for me to tell my father that I wanted to leave. Imagine how hard it was to tear myself away from everything I ever known to hurl myself into settling down with someone that made me fall in love with him the way I never thought I would. It's extremely different and it's freaking _me_ out; I was skittish because I was having trouble getting used to living a different life. Jacob and I had to sneak away in order to have at it with each other. We missed the action and we were starting to feel withdrawals-"

"Wait, you and Jacob snuck off with each other?!"

"To fight! To let off _steam_! Geez Edward, he's practically my brother and-and then you started pressuring me about producing an heir; I'm stressed out! I mentally don't have it in me to have a baby right now."

"Why didn't we just talk about it?"

"Because I was scared! I _know_ adrenaline, I love it, but actual fear is different. You're the only person in the world that can kill me. If you left me or something happened to you I-I-"

"I will never leave you." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You're afraid because it's new and it's new to me too. But you know, doing this kept you away from normal things like high school and prom." I smirked.

"There's more to the world than having the perfect dress and matching shoes to get a footbal player to take you prom. I was never interested in those inane things because I'd rather put a bad guy in jail. And you know what? That's exactly what I did while everybody slow danced. You didn't have any of that either, does it bother _you_?"

"No…? Getting the throne back was more important to me." He admitted.

"Just put yourself in my place these next couple of days okay?" He nodded like a scolded boy. I felt guilty about it but at least we got past it.

"Now c'mon, it's time getaway simulations."

**AN: Think things are clear now?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Alright people, we've got bad guys hot on our asses looking for prisoners. Name of the game is…getting everyone in the getaway car in less than five minutes."

"That's a long name."

"Thanks Emmett. Now…go!"

They started off 50 yards away from the car but when they got close, Paul stomped on the gas.

"You didn't say it was going to move!"

"You have to be ready to jump into a moving car _and_ pile in when it's not." I watched Jasper push Alice to Emmett who threw her into the back of the van all while keeping Rosalie close. Edward got in next, pulled up Rosalie who worked together to pull Em and Jazz in.

"Good, very good." _Four__ minutes..._

"Let's work on shaving off two minutes. Becca, Leah, Paul and I will do a run. Jared are you ready?!" He revved the engine.

"Okay, ready set…go!" We sprinted, all in line. Paul and I were faster by a second which we used to roll in and turn to pull up the other two. We shut the doors, Paul made a sharp turn and screeched to a stop infront of the others. We saw 5 grinning faces when we jumped out.

"Yeah, impressive now you gotta be us. Places everyone!"

I made them run three more times, alternating scenarios and their time got better but worse on the last time which is expected.

"Alright, to the showers; Do your best to relax tonight because we're doing a dress rehearsal tomorrow morning. Alice, Rosalie and Edward…meet me in conference room B, dressed and awake at 7 am." I opened the back door and got inside.

"Jacob?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Get C.B dressed up for a G.S, gala simulation."

_"You got it."_

"Hey, Bella me and Rose finished putting together outfits and new designs."

"Good, it's nice to have prep running smoothly." Edward wrapped his arm around me. Good thing the months of 'taking it easy' in San Lorenzo didn't add too many pounds. I found I could still fit in the vents yesterday when I switched off with Alice.

"And some time off…"

"That's just for you guys, you need to rest your bodies for the real thing and everyone else has nrever stopped trainning unlike me."

"You said you and Jacob-"

"Other type of training Edward, if you want to watch then be my guest…I guess. Elevator's here and I'm gonna take the stairs." I went straight for the stairs and turned when I didn't hear the door close in time.

"I like watching you bend it's…it's kinda fascinating to me." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Kinda…? Honey you have no idea of the things I can do…."

"More exciting than those times you got on top?"

"I can set the world on fire." I ran down the steps, across the curved wall and slid down the rail making Edward run in order to catch up.

"Hmmm what to do first…"

I turned on the laser course first. My muscle strength was still good, my flexibility needed some work the only reason why I was a little shaky. _Geez, Bella Swan a little shaky..._

I turned my attention to the punching later. Edward tried to push one with one hand and realized that even though it was immensely heavy, I wasn't having any trouble with it.

"Bella we've been down here for a really long time-"

"It's only been an hour. You go I'll follow behind."

"Um…okay but come to bed soon."

"Yeah sure." I breathed and went back to it.

I stayed downstairs for another hour, stretching it out, before I took a shower and went to bed. I had to slip in because Edward was asleep having turned in early like I knew he would. It gave me time to get back in the zone; I was 5 pounds of crazy in a 2 pound bag. I figured excercising would burn off the extra energy but…who was I kidding, getting back on the field was thrilling, dupping another old fart was just icing on the cake.

**AN: Okay class, can anyone guess why Bella chose C.B? Get creative now… Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Eanh Eanh Eanh Eanh!_

My eyes opened immediately and I pulled the covers away completely, accidentaly brushing everything off of my nightstand.

"Woah what's going on?" he groaned sleepily.

"Just…just you're alarm."

"Mmrgh, what did you think it was?"

"Nothing, I'm just aware. See you downstairs." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and left.

* * *

"You guys look great!" Edward came in with a black suit, white dress shirt, and Rose had on a short, baby pink dress with a plunging neckline.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"I hope I'm not wearing pink."

"No and maybe. You're dressed like this for a reason; To get you to loosen up I had you guys change into a character that are your complete opposites. Edward: a 100% confident CEO, a no-good scumbag that preys on innocent and clueless women to scam them and get away with their money. No rush though because he made sure there's no ties on him. Unbutton your jacket, the point is to look like a leader but also the bait."

He did what I said and exposed more of his white shirt.

"Uh…just uh unbutton-I got it." I unbotton another button from his shirt.

"Just a hint of skin; One more and you'll look like a mob boss. Rosalie: You're the spoiled brat who doesn't care what she has to do to get some red diamonds, 2 to 2.5 million per carat, dispensable and stupid enough to rat someone out and ends up getting arrested."

Rosalie's eyebrows were slightly up and her lips in a slight pout.

"You're a very sweet man Edward and I love that but Irina would eat you alive if I don't get you some confidence in pretending to be someone else. And Rosalie, if looks could kill...and with your confidence you can make someone feel worthless in no time at all but…as a hot chick with no brain you can infiltrate someone and you won't be suspected because they'll think you're too dumb to outsmart them. Do you get it?"

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Goood! _Now_ you're thinking like an agent. Let's begin shall we? Edward you're up; Pretend to eye her in an appraising way and then walk towards her from the door. I know you guys are like brother and sister but you both know you look totally different in the most surprising way right now. Here, it's scotch, Rosalie help yourself; And action!"

I watched him rush across the room, fist his hand in his front pocket. He slowly turned and started eyeing her but his heart rate was speeding up and you could tell by the way he was breathing. Rosalie was looking into her champange, swishing it boredly, then took a sip as Edward did when he was walking towards her.

"Apple juice?"

"Did you just inturrupt to tell me that? Again."

They started all over and Edward finally said his first line.

"Come here a lot?" I smiled. Such an overused line. Rosalie didn't hide the fact that she was appraising him.

"I will if you do." Edward was close to giggling; He had that sweet crooked smile that he only ever did infront of me.

"What brings you around here? Business?" Rose scoffed.

"No way, I'm just looking for some fun."

"Great, me too."

"Okay, Edward: good news is, putting your hand in your pocket actually works, bad news: 'Come here a lot?' is overused; It's a red to certain people and for women like Rosalie's character it says 'I can get him inside my room for sure. Too easy, no fun'. Start with something like 'Ugh I hate these things, it's the same every time.' You're empathizing with her and you will have her attention. When she sees you, she'll realize that her disappointment was definitely worth her while. And your cover was blown for the amount of time that you had that 'this is so ridiculous, I'm gonna burst laughing' type of smile on your face."

"It was only because you were watching and this was like improv class."

"It is, and as for my 'being here' I won't be so hopefully the realness keeps you on edge enough that it doesn't happen; I'll be in your ear to make sure you're not too tense. And the last thing, instead of saying 'Great, me too' introduce yourself, it let's her know you're interested and…girls like that don't talk much and 'great, me too' was prolonging the conversation."

Edward was definitely taking it in by the way his eyes furrowed.

"Rosalie…almost perfect, just one thing: Don't make it obvious that you're that interest in him. Just take a sip and looked at him through the corner of your eye and shift you hips towards him; It means you're opening up to him and that your putty in his hands despite your efforts to not make it so obvious. Just one more run through and we'll move on." I popped a devieled egg into my mouth.

**AN: Like I said, I never wrote a story to do with crime or suspense, mystery...no. Not even my original work. Review and oh, San Lorenzo is the name of the island in the episode of Leverage that the first book is inspired by.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are we going to do this tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I lied taking a sip of AJ.

"I don't assign people's roles; Dad does that but…it's so you don't feel weird at the party. It's a lot bigger than what we could ever set up in San Lorenzo." That wasn't a lie.

"Did you do this a lot?"

"Of course she did Rose." he grumbled lowly.

"Yes I did. Dad chose me to be one of the guys that help rookies make it through their first job, the next, until they can go at it alone without an experienced allure. The last time I did it was ...in Lorenzo. We have to establish aquaintances with our aliases in case we can use someone, and blend in in the next get together. Would the fact that there'll be five agents in the room ease your worries a little?"

"Uh…maybe."

"What did you do?"

"Typical heinous female attitude; Sword over your head but good-looking. And no, he didn't touch me Edward if that's what you've been wondering about. Butt touching at the most but it never gets any worse than that; We have plans to keep that from happenning and they haven't failed."

"So you're really doing this allure thing, married and all."

"We respect the marriages-"

"What about you?!" he whispered furiously so as not to scream.

"That's whats really bothering you? Not the fact that Volturi would be close and we can't get him now?"

"Yeah it bothers me, you died in my arms a few months ago!"

"Wha-taking the bullet was my choice and I didn't die! I'm not actually into these old geezers, I'm doing this to minimize the amount of people Aro will add to his militia Edward! Swans existed for centuries, bringing people to justice every single day when the police failed to do their job, and innocent people were being hit or framed. And by hit, I mean assassinated. If you think I'm doing back off a little in my job when my people are on the line, then you got another thing coming."

I turned to storm away before I said or did something I was going to regret.

"Bella, I meant you're not one person anymore. I'm not one person anymore; You can't put me through that again, a month was far too long."

"This isn't about me seduce another man?"

"Uh…I'm not happy about it, I'll admit it, but so's long as you don't get in trouble I think I can live with it. And I did just seduce my sister in front of you, it can't get any worse than that." I laughed and he joined in lightly.

"I really scarred you, didn't I…" He moved in and kissed me tenderly, like on our wedding night after we confessed that we were virgins.

"Maybe if you see that I can hold my own you'll feel better..."

"I'll feel better when you aren't in any danger and I'm including Swans; I know that you'll lose a large part of yourself if that happened and it was your unexpected strength combined with your sugar coat that I fell in love with. You aren't Bella Swan without them both."

"Bella Swan-Cullen, I mean I can play the piano now and…I have an entire family now…We're gonna do great, we're all here together."

"We_ are_ gonna do great."

"Hmm…Where-where's Rosalie?"

"Must have gone ahead without us."

"Let's get through the dress rehearsal and maybe we'll have some time to ourselves before take off…"

**AN: Is that love? Or we're you guys expecting more mush? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alice, Emmett…why are you guys dressed up too?"Alice fluffed the black tulle.

"Didn't want to miss the fun."

Em-"It's my costume, now I'm ready to roll." I grinned.

"Alright, 10 minutes combat, 5 on the runs; Afterwards…pack your toothbrushes, we're going to the Golden City…"

Rose-"So soon?"

"Yep. We have to take a regular plane; If a private one shows up _now_, it'll be a red flag on anyone's radar. Plus we'll get lost in the database; It'll be like trying to find a needle in a pile of needles."

We all packed and re-packed to make sure we had everything. Our 'costumes', as we kindly dubbed it for Emmett, we're in garment bags. None one looked at us when we went through the front doors; It was common.

Jaz-"Why so many cars?"

Charlie-"We're splitting up, we can't _all_ go at once; Wouldn't you stare if a bunch of peole from the same age group flocked to the airport?…Alice, Jasper, and Emmett goes in the SUV; Leah, Becca, and Bella go in the convertible; Edward, Jacob and I go in the Volvo. These are coms, we'll be able to hear each other miles a part. Don't lose them, don't break them, don't _drink_ with them, and definitely don't go swimming with them."

"Drinking?" whispered Emmett

Bella-"Girl's Night Out. Long story."

Charlie-"Once we land, all groups take seperate cabs to the Hilton with 10 minute breaks in between in consecutive order."

All-"Yes Sir!"

Charlie-"Roll out."

Em-"Aw cool, transformers!"

Charlie-"We'll we are fighting decepticons…"

* * *

Edward-"So…we can hear everyone at once?" Nine people said their own version of a confirmation.

Ed-"That'll take some getting used to."

B-"You will. Hey, why don't we practice now? Like in a chat room with multiple screen names, let's all have one conversation?"

We talked about the funniest situtions we've been on a job from walking into two people doing it, in costume at comic-con, and the time I was stranded inside a yatch filled with a mob, hiding in a suitcase, in the middle of the ocean.

B-"I was scared shitless but at least we can laugh about it now." I said.

Jake-"We figured that if it was a cool story to tell our kids, then it was worth it."

Em-"How'd you get out?"

B-"I had to wait until we touched down the other side of the Pananma canal. The police took out everything that was inside, including me in the suitcase; I got out when they loaded me into the car and hid in the crowd."

After a while we ran out funny stories; The rest were just outsmarting a pompous ass of a CEO in his own game, easy peasy lemon squeezy. We played 'I Spy' but that only lasted so long.

* * *

Ed-"I know I appreciate what you did for me in Lorenzo but having traveled here from there and then flying out three days later…I appreciate you and everyone even more."

B-"Thanks. I do get tired from time to time but it's fun so it's not so bad. Guess I have a weird conception of fun huh?"

Ed-"I'll get back to you on that."

B-"So we've established that it's okay that I do this but are you okay about doing it yourself?"

Ed-"…I'm loyal and faithful to you, and only you, and I know that you're the same." I nodded.

"I've been thinking that if you coach me through it, I'll be able to do it well enough. I'd still be with you."

B-"Look at us…Mr. and Mrs. Smith…" we laughed.

"Think we'll see some of San Francisco before we go?"

B-"Mmmmm-I don't know. We'd leave immediately but everything is always subject to change and we have to adapt."

* * *

Edward belly flopped onto the bed as soon as he saw it.

"Mmmm…"He groaned.

B-"Edward no, get up! We have an hour to get ready before we need to leave!" He turned and pulled me ontop off him.

"Eeee!"

"Why don't we have some fun on our own? Like pep talk, only pep..action?" I snorted.

_"Oh hell no!"_ I heard Jacob exclaim.

_Charlie-"That was terrible. Edward, get off my daughter."_ My face mimic'd the painting The Scream, who's first named happened to be Edvard.

_Em-"So this was what you meant…"_ Emmett chortled. Paul laughed.

_Jared-"If you're humane you will take out your ear bud and spare us all."_

_Leah-"You okay Seth?"_

_Seth-"I better be."_

"Alright alright Bella and Edward out. Still up for it?" I asked him after taking out my earbud.

"No, I'm pretty sure jr.'s going to be too bashful to say hello for a while."

"Okay."

"Ughhhh."

"I'll be in Alice's room." I put my earbud back on and waited until I was in the hallway to make my comment.

"Thanks guys, cockblockers."

* * *

The girls and I hung out in the agents's room; We had two suites with two rooms, and Dad had his own. This wasn't our first rodeo;While the boys dressed into their tuxs, we were in the girls' room stripping, pulling up dresses, and zipping each other up. While I made my face up, Alice did my hair, naturally she was my hair stylist as Queen.

I ended up in a lace, long sleeve dress that stopped five inches above the knee and had a sash wrapped around my waist and cascading infront of my left leg. Becca had on a short, black number without a neckline at all; It was just a strip that went around her neck and just about covered her breats. Charlie asked her to do her hair like my trademark hairstyle when I did public appearances in Lorenzo. Loose, large curls; The only difference being that she had short bangs swept to the side.

Alice-"If Volturi goes for her, it would be creepy."

Bella-"But very useful."

Rosalie was dressed in a simple, red tube dress, short to showcase her legs, and her hair in voluminous curls. Leah was back up so she had an emerald, one shouldered dress and jeweled cap sleeve.

_Charlie-"You girls almost done?"_

"Almost Dad."

_"Okay boys, split into pairs and take the opposite exits. Jacob, Jasper and I are already in the van, hurry Alice."_

Alice-"That's me." she hopped off the dresser in the black, triangular cut-out dress from rehearsal; She had to leave in a dress because obviously it would raise red flags if she left wearing black from head to toe.

_"Girls, ready?….(from Bella looking towards the mirror, putting an earring on, she turns to the left) (it's a transition!)_

_…__…_"Ready." I said, turning away from the front doors.

_Charlie-"Alright, in order to get in you need an invitation which we obviously don't have. They aren't using their computers and we can't get that guy to move in order switch the papers-"_

"Urgh, I got this…" I rushed to the 60 year old man that was next in line.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." I took his invite, held it out behind me and linked my arm around his dragging him in.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No but by the end of the night you'll be glad you did."

_Jacob-"Ew, it's always gross to hear you do that. I got the video feed but I don't see her..."_

_Edward-"Bella where are you?"_

"Would you excuse me for a moment? I'm going to powder my nose….I'm on your side of the room, I can see you, deep breaths okay?" I heard him exhale.

"I'm going around the back to the side…"

_Charlie-"Alright, how you doing Rosalie?"_

Rose-"Wasn't easy to get an invitation from the basket but it _was_ easy to distract him…I'm in position by the champagne fountain."

_Charlie-"Good, Leah?"_

"I'm already grilling the server over an overcooked shrimp." I couldn't help but smile. This was Leah's thing.

_Charlie-"Apologize."_

"Fine. _Call me_…"

_Charlie-"Goodness gracious-Becca?_"

"I'm about to go in….."

_Charlie-"Remember, dramatic entrance but not over the top."_

"*gasp*…Far too close, I will end you!"

_Jake-"She tripped the sever holding the champagne."_

"I'm sorry ma'am I'll get a-"

"That get his attention?"

Charlie-"_For sure. How are you doing Alice?"_

"The ventilation is alot higher up than expected. A _lot_ higher…"

**AN: So…? Is there some comedy in here or should I try harder? I went back and wrote the names, I hope this helps.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charlie-"Do you need help?"

Alice-"Yeah. Definitely."

Charlie-"Jasper, go. Becca,"

Becca-"Mmmhmmm!" I heard her hum her affirmation.

Em-"She's entered, and Aro's got all of his attention on her."

Charlie-"Good. Good."

From the other side of the room, I could see Rosalie and Edward trying not to look in Becca's way. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were silent on the coms.

Charlie-"Nobody lose focus!" Becca didn't falter in her walk over to the open bar. Edward and Rosalie faced forward again.

Jaz-"Ali-oop!"

Charlie-"All right. Becca, keep Aro busy. Rosalie, when you see Caius-"

Rose-"Got it."

Em-"I'm watching you babe..."

Bella-"Edward..."

Edward-"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Irina has just entered with Kate. Wait 'till she gets to the back before you make your move. Talk to them both but keep your body turned to Irina."

Edward-"Understood."

Charlie-"Bella, you have Marcus. Hopefully not all three of them are here."

Em-"What happens if they're all here?"

Jaz-"They'll notice each other, and in turn, us-"

Em-"It's Caius!"

Charlie-"Becca, block Aro's view of the front entrance!"

Bella-"Rosalie, don't look! He'll come to you! Everybody, keep. calm. Alright Edward, as expected Irina is coming from the side." Clearly Irina had gotten a room but I couldn't tell him that.

Becca-"Chardonnay please."

Bella-"Wait until she's close then swoop in and order her a dry, dirty martini. With a straight face. Come on, you're ordering it for me because we're going to get our freak on."

I pictured his crooked smile. My own disappeared when I notice Marcus come in the same way. _Four henchmen._..They settle in at a table, Leah comes in to distract his men while I waited. Of course his henchmen pretended to not be interested and Marcus definitely wasn't. _Hopefully he likes pale faces..._

Alice-"I'm in!"

Aro-"Do I know you?"

Caius-"My, my...it must be my lucky night. Hello darling..."

Charlie-"Rosalie, don't kill him. Everyone, Alice will check out any suspicious activity in the hotel. Bella,"

"Mmm." He saw Marcus too.

Edward-"Dry, dirty martini for the ladies please." _Shit, he said please!_

Irina appraised him before retaliating.

"Scotch. Straight." Edward looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Bella-"Not out of the woods yet."

Rosalie-"Hi!"

I walked towards the table beside Marcus in a business like manner. My phone rang and I picked it up in an annoyed way.

"I gave you one order, if you screw this deal..."

"You have his attention." Dad said from the other end.

Irina-"Come here a lot?" I heard in my com. These were the tricky parts.

Bella-"Oh really?"

Edward-"Oh really?" I heard him repeat.

"If they manage it, this would be the first time."

"If you manage it, this would be the first time."

Irina-"I'm not easy to catch."

"They'll look to the side. Mmmm..." I watched Edward look over Irina's shoulder to her sister.

"Mmmm..."

Bella-"I do enjoy a challenge. I _live_ for it..."

"I do enjoy a challenge. I _live_ for it..."

Irina-"What business do you have here...?"

Bella-"Too bad I had to miss the fun..."

"For fun, and I think I'll be perfectly entertained tonight..."

Irina-"Is that so...?"

Bella-"You've annoyed me. You won't need me." I hang up the phone. I was leaving him on his own. I had Marcus.

Edward-"Don't make any plans tonight."

Irina-"How do I know it'll be worth my while...?"

Charlie-"Tell her you have the penthouse suite. Jacob."

Jacob-"On it!"

Bella-"Eavesdropping isn't a good idea." I told Marcus. Hopefully Edward got my warning.

Edward-"Uh, the Penthouse. Large...many surfaces...just listing off the places I was thinking about since I saw tonight."

_No way?!_

Marcus-"I wasn't interested."

Bella-"Oh really...?" W_ould he be up to do it hanging from a zip line?_

Irina-"Katie, why don't you turn in early."

Edward-"What's the rush?" _Oh no, Edward!_

Bella-"Your loss. I don't think I'll see you again..." I made my way to an international banker who had access to loads of money. A go-to guy to make a sales pitch to.

Charlie-"He's eye-ing you now, good work."

Irina-"What? Can't handle it?"

Edward-"The night is still young. Lot's of time to fool around before..." _I know, I know I'm coming_!

Bella-"Hello sir, fancy seeing _you_ again here..."

Caius-"Rubies? My, I enjoy women with great taste..."

"Again?"

"Uh-huh. I hope for your sake you haven't forgotten our _deal_..." I bumped him on my way to the side doors. After that, I immediately took off my heels and ran into the stairwell.

Bella-"I'll be in position soon. It's okay to go ahead Edward!" I huffed.

Irina-"I have lot's of ideas...but they're not for little boys..."

Edward-"Oh I'm far from _little_..."

Em-"This back and forth between you two isn't helping me keep my cool!"

Charlie-"Calm down, Alice can get to her before Rosalie does. Find which room Caius is staying in. Bella, Edward is headed to the elevator where you are!"

Jacob typed away.

Bella-"Argh!" Because the elevator is in use, I had to use the stairs.

"Most likely he isn't alone. Leah."

Leah-"Finally!"

Charlie-"Becca, how're you doing?"

Becca-"He didn't bite so I didn't push."

Charlie-"Understood. Shift through the hotel's cameras." For a few seconds, it was my huffing and Edward's hyperventilation and Rosalie's giggles.

Charlie-"Seth-"

Jaz-"That guy."

"What guy?" many said at once.

Charlie-"What is it Jaz?"

Jaz-"That guy, in the waiter uniform on the third floor. He's obviously lost."

Charlie-"Are there anymore like him?"

Jacob-"Uh..."

Rosalie-"Little help here..."

Charlie-"Alice, room 716. She'll drop the perfume, remember not to breathe when you spray it on yourself."

I heard metal clang and Alice's tiny grunt when she landed from the ceiling. Now there was three of us in the stairs.

Charlie-"Jared, Paul, take Leah's position. Leah, intercept that wayward waiter!"

Leah-"Mmm-hmmm..."

Jaz-"Wait! The bartender!"

Charlie-"What's the once-over of the male bartender Becca."

Becca-"Fit, very attentive to the clients...wait a minute...he's not really looking _at_ them but behind-"

Bella-"It's the fuzz!" I yell.

Jacob-"Damn it!"

Em-"Is that bad?!"

Bella-"Very! Rose, get off at the next floor! Edward, when your ride stops, get off and take her with you!"

Charlie-"Bella!" I pushed the elevator button like crazy.

Rosalie-"My room is on this floor!"

Em-"Charlie!"

Charlie-"Relax! Jared, Paul-"

Bella-"Not yet Dad!"

Charlie-"What are you thinking?! Are you?!"

Irina-"What the-"

Bella-"Excuse me!" I burst in and gave Edward a nudge forward.

Edward-"Let's go." I close the elevator doors as soon as he was out.

Bella-"Jacob!"

Jacob-"What?!" obviously stressed.

Bella-"Time to bail everyone from school!"

Jacob-"Aw no..." I got off of the next floor and pulled the nearest fire alarm.

Charlie-"Jesus bells...Jared, Paul, run through Rosalie. Edward, get lost in the crowd and stay ahead! _All_ of you, take side exits. Becca, you're riding with us!"

Alice-"Wait wait wait!"

Bella-"What floor are you on?! I'm coming to get you!"

Alice-"Fourth!"

Bella-"Get out of the vent!" Behind me a bundle of black dropped from above. I skid to a stop.

Alice-"What do we do?!" she said in a high voice, like that was possible.

Jacob-"Your floor's empty. Use the window!"

Jaz-"Alice!"

Alice-"You're not serious?!" I looked at her wide eyes. _It's too soon for her_...

Bella-"No, we're taking the stairs."

Jacob-"You can't!"

Bella-"Find us an empty one and do it now! She's not ready for a drop!"

Jacob-"Grr..."

Edward-"Bella! Alice!"

Jacob-"Stairwell C." I pulled Alice down the hall and into it.

"It 's beside the kitchen on the first floor. Find the backdoor, we'll meet you at the mouth."

Bella-"Got it!" By now we we're at the first floor. I looked to check that the coast was clear before pulling Alice into the kitchen behind me.

Charlie-"Hurry up!"

Bella-"We're coming!" I pulled the door open and ran us outside. I could see the lights of the first response now. Emmett slid the door open as we ran down the narrow alleyway. As soon as Alice was in and I had a grip on the door, Charlie drove off. Everyone was too busy looking for flames that they didn't see us.

Bella-"Agh...first mission a bust."

Charlie-"That's the least of our problems..."

**AN: So how was this as a return to the story? Lost of relief next chapter.**


End file.
